elysiantailfandomcom-20200213-history
Notes
The notes are found when progressing through the game. Some of them are vague hints on sidequests or puzzles; others just give you a hint of what will happen next in the story. Treasure Location: The Glade Requires: Nothing "In ancient times, our greatest possessions and staunchest allies were locked away using powerful magic beyond our comprehension. The only way to reclaim these lost treasures is to use the magically-attuned keys trewn about our world. I only hope there is enough time to free them all..." Leap of Faith Location: The Glade Requires: Nothing "... They chased, and I ran. Five, maybe six of them, all armed to the teeth, and closing in fast. I'd made it to the Archers' Pass, but with an arrow in my leg they caught up with me at that headless statue, Surrounded, desperate, and with nowhere else to go, I climbed out to the hand and made a leap of faith..." Reed's Box Location: Aurora Village Requires: Nothing "Box. That's what it is. It's a box. You can't open it. Don't look in the box. DO NOT OPEN THE BOX. You can LOOK at the box, but that's it. And only if it helps you bring it back. It fell into a hole near the storage cave in Aurora. No doubt found by whatever lives in the darkness deep below." A Word of Advice Location: Aurora Village Requires: Nothing "What is this thing? Some kind of cage? Whatever it is, it's making this awful, awful racket! Once in a while I hear words that sound like "fat" and "beets". What does that even MEAN? I'll hide it in the caves beneath Aurora until I've found the keys I need. I just need to remember to jump to the right as far as I can." The Girl Location: Archer's Pass Requires: Blue Resonance Gem "Don't worry, I put her cage in a safe place. If you ever need to find her, just climb high above the wooden bridge near Denham. And don't try doing that wall-jump move of yours to get to her- you'll fall and break your neck!" The Cliff Location: Abadis Forest Requires: Nothing "The words can barely be made out, but it seems to say: "Travel far to the north, away from this place. In the highest peaks of the Blackmoor Mountains, await the soul carrying a red crystal!"" Tip: This note describes what to do with the Red Orb. Fire and Dust Location: Abadis Forest Requires: Nothing "We've lost ten guards to this monster already1 he keeps bombarding us with those green flames - they almost seem ot have a mind of their own! But then, a sudden gust of wind blasted through the village and the flames disappeared! It stopped the creature's attack for but a moment - enough for me to escape. If only we could harness the power of a storm!" Sarahi's Letter Location: Abadis Forest Requires: Nothing "My dearest Moska, something terrible is happening here. The village is on fire, everyone is screaming. If you ever find this, I will be hiding in our secret place. Please, please hurry." Servant's Note 1 Location: The Sorrwing Meadow, Bardel Mansion Requires: Nothing "He took breakfast in his office today. I think he'd been there all night. Our guest left this morning as well - looked like some kind of officer, maybe a general? What would the king's army want with Master Kane?" Servant's Note 2 Location: The Sorrowing Meadow, Dorimo Mansion Requires: Iron Grip "There was a terrible din coming from the neighbor's estate this morning. When I looked out the high window t osee what was amiss, I saw the same officer out there! His soldiers were draggin our neighbors away, yelling something about Moonblood sympathizers. When I told Master Kane, he offered me an extra week or pay to never talk of it again." Servant's Note 3 Location: The Sorrowing Meadow, Samachua Mansion Requires: Iron Grip "The other three estates in the meadow have been emptied. Whether Master Kane and that general had anything to do with it I'll never know. The master hardly ever comes out of his office anymore. Sometimes I think I can hear him crying, other times I hear a mad shouting, things being smashed and knocked over, but he never lets me in. What's happening in this house?" Servant's Note 4 Location: The Sorrowing Meadow, Nanoth Mansion Requires: Iron Grip "When Master Kane left his office this morning I snuck in to clean up his mess - it's my job, after all! But then I Saw his desk, covered in papers, emblazoned with names! So many names! I could see the names of our neighbors - the ones who had been taken away - and then, at the very bottom of the list, my own name! I think I could be in terrible danger, but I -" (The note ends abruptly) The Rose Location: The Sorrowing Meadow Requires: Iron Grip "Whenever I make it out to the graveyard in the Sorrowing Meadow, I will never fail to kneel before her rose-laden grave. Someday, my devotion will be recognized." Tip: This note hints for an unlockable friend. The Cafe Location: The Sorrowing Meadow Requires: Iron Grip "If convenient, return to the Foghorn Cafe. Something about it being an unpleasant reunion. If inconvenient, go to the Foghorn Cafe anyway." Mind Bend Location: Blackmoor Mountains Requires: Nothing "I've only been able to make this climb once, but I'm not sure if I ever want to return to 'that' place. I think something was wrong with my eyes. It was so rocky and frigid - or was that blocky and rigid?" Tip: This note hints for an unlockable friend.